


The Untamed

by shelse



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU heaven's official blessing, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelse/pseuds/shelse
Summary: In which Xiao Zhan is a god who fell from grace once, but returned to heaven, losing his memory in the process.  Somehow, his past is linked to a calamity-level ghost king whom even the skies and his officers fear.  They find themselves at the edge of a frozen lake and time, which once stopped for both of them, starts running again.It is a love story between a ghost king who longs and waits and a kind god who fell from grace and got lost, but who still struggles to find his way home.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan & Xuan Lu | Lulu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	The Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, English is not my first language, so I hope it is not too confusing. this being based on a novel that I love very much: heaven's official blessing. Hope you like it!

Among the millions of gods that belong to the heavens, there is one that is known to everyone as the joke of the whole kingdom.

This is the god of garbage, the most unlucky and pathetic god of all, the god everyone made fun of when they saw him pass by. The god whose birth name was Xiao Zhan.

Although he is now ridiculed by every celestiales officeres, the origin of this pitiful god is not simple.

In fact, the name Xiao Zhan has been a source of great pride for everyone, whether on earth or in heaven, and even the celestial emperor has always blatantly favored him.

From an early age you could see that he was different.

Before ascending to the heavens and becoming an immortal, Xiao Zhan was the crown prince of a beautiful and prosperous country called Xiao Qin.

It is said that a terrible storm afflicted the kingdom on the day of his birth, but that by the time he arrived in the world all disorder simply stopped. The rain stopped, the winds stopped blowing, and no more sound of thunder was heard.

It is also said that when the Crown Prince cried, a flash lit up the skies and the priest of the kingdom held him in his hand while announcing with emotion that that child was blessed by the heavens.

Therefore, since his birth, everyone already knew that Xiao Zhan would be exceptional.

And so it was.

The Crown Prince grew up to be a striking-looking child, his temper was good and his intelligence was praised from an early age.

However, what most stood out over the years was his skill with the sword, his growth as a swordsman and cultivator was incredible. So incredible that, at just 15 years old, there was no one in Xiao Qin who could beat him.

Being such an so excellent prince, how could anyone not love him?

In fact, Xiao Zhan was very much loved. His parents loved him and so did his people. He was a source of pride and everyone who belonged to that kingdom always happily proclaimed that the Crown Prince was the best thing that country could have. He was so good that he would surely rise to the skies one day.

Once again, everyone was right.

When the Crown Prince turned 17, an impossible case for any other cultivator to resolve was placed in his hands. It was about a terrible ghost that suddenly started to torment a bridge, killing anyone who dared to get too close to it.

The bridge was one of the routes that Xiao Qin traders most used, so the situation just couldn't be ignored.

The king, Xiao Zhan's father, wanted to send a team with of the best cultivators to face the ghost, but the Crown Prince, in the end, took his sword and left alone.

The ghost and Xiao Zhan faced off in a deadly fight that lasted a whole day . It was the strongest opponent the prince has ever faced, however, even so, he left with the victory.

A cultivator completely alone defeated a formidable ghost, that's how Xiao Zhan achieved his rise.

When someone ascends to heaven, the whole celestial kingdom trembles once so that everyone knows that another immortal has joined. However, when Xiao Zhan ascended, the skies trembled three times, instead of just once. The celestial emperor himself went to meet him personally and quickly took him under his wing.

The crown prince's rise was a subject of gossip for a long time in the celestial kingdom, but nothing they said was exactly bad.

Everyone was impressed by his appearance and that he rose to the skies so young, afterwards they were impressed by his skill with the sword and his high cultivation. Many even said that he would probably be trained to be the next celestial emperor.

As for Xiao Zhan ... He didn't imagine that becoming a god would make him feel so lonely.

The Crown Prince, when mortal, has always been surrounded, whether by his parents and relatives or his sword companions. But in heaven, although many admired him, everyone kept a formidable distance from him.

After all, he was too good to be corrupted.

Shortly after Xiao Zhan's ascension, the skies trembled again. All the officers were surprised, as the time between the two ascents was very short.

The Crown Prince was already curious about the newest immortal to join the celestial court soon after him and finally decided to visit him when it spread around that the new god had ascended at an even younger age than his.

And after that day, he was never seen alone again.

Xiao Zhan quickly gained countless believers in the mortal world and several temples were built just for him. This excellent crown prince really became the pride of heaven. A pity that his fall from glory was not delayed to arrive.

A decade after his ascesion, Xiao Qin went to war with two neighboring countries.

The crown prince of heaven watched his country of origin slowly being decimated. His people were dying and the royal family was preparing to fall.

He couldn't just look while everything he loved was lost, so, much to the shock of the celestiales officers, Xiao Zhan gave up his immortality and fell.

Since he couldn't leave him lonely, his soulmate silently followed him.

They entered the war.

They fought in a battle that lasted almost ten years.

But Xiao Qin still fell.

They lost. Everyone died, everything is gone.

And, to everyone's surprise, in the end, the Crown Prince ascended to heaven once again.

Only to be banned again then minutes later.

For a mortal to achieve immortality was extremely difficult. Innate talent, high cultivation and the right opportunity were needed.

Many cultivators spent their entire lives trying to achieve their rise and failed miserably. So, how many managed to get the chance to achieve that feat a second time?

There were very few gods who had fallen after ascending to heaven for the first time. It was a rare case to discover a god who had managed to ascend to heaven again after his fall. And it was much, much, rarer still to have a god who had fallen a second time! And that just minutes after your ascent!

His highness, the Crown Prince, had indeed achieved such an incredible feat!

And that's how it became the joke in heaven.  
That was how the pride of the skies became an arrogant god who threw away his immortality to fight for his country and still lost miserably.

The god who was kicked out of the sky twice, in a feat that no one else has achieved. The god, without powers, who now wandered among humans, without memories of his life, like a pathetic vagabond.

And, shocking all the celestiales officers for the thousandth time, this god-shaped joke actually came ascention for a third time!

And my story, my friends, starts from here.

The story of what followed after the third ascent of this very good but incredibly unlucky crown prince


End file.
